


Dominant: Jesse McCree

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: prompt: "come sit in my lap, pet." With mccree would be nice, if your up for it of courseAnonymous said:“I bet that hurt good, didnt it darlin’?” Mccree!dom pretty please.





	

He always got a hotel room for the two of you when he wanted to ‘play’, and it was always for two days. One day for the sex, one day for relaxation. It was always fun, too. He would dress up, a plain colored button up shirt and a pair of slacks, the top few buttons were always undone. He’d sit on the couch, legs spread in an easy, comfortable display of dominance as he sipped on scotch.  
He looked delicious and dominant, and it made you wet. 

  
That’s how he was now, gaze intense as he took the sight of you in. He had told you to strip for him, watching you with a slight smirk as you obeyed, a faint blush on your cheeks. “Come sit in my lap, pet.” His deep voice washed over you, a shiver moving down your spine as you slowly approached him, perching yourself on one of his thighs, crossing your ankles. His arm wrapped around your waist as he took another sip of his scotch. You could feel your slit against the fabric of his slacks, knowing you were likely getting your slick on them. He put the glass to your lips, letting you take a sip of his drink. 

  
It burned as you drank it, settling warmly in your stomach. It tasted much better than his normal scotch. He set the glass down with a quiet clink on the table. “Spread your legs for me. Let me see you.” You unhooked your ankles, slowly spreading your legs, blush deepening. He held your gaze as he drew a finger up your slit. “Mm, look at that. I haven’t even touched you and you’re practically dripping.” He purred, circling his finger around your clit for a moment. You gasped softly, curling your toes slightly. His eyes bore into yours as he lifted his finger to your lips. “Open.”

  
You obeyed immediately, mouth opening to take his finger in, tasting yourself. “Good girl. You taste good, don’t you?” He asked as he withdrew it from your mouth. You nodded. “Good. Stand up.” He offered his hand to help you up and kept holding it as you stood between his legs. He glanced at where you had been siting before sighing softly. “You know, it ain’t nice to make messes.” 

  
“I’m sorry, sir.” You whispered quietly, biting your lip. He pulled you closer, hand on your hip, the other reaching up to pinch your nipple hard. You whimpered softly. He repeated it with the other one, harder, drawing a louder noise from your throat. He grinned darkly. “Bet that hurt good, didn’t it, darlin’?” You nodded, squeezing your thighs together, looking for any sort of pressure to relieve the throbbing. 

  
“You go get on the bed, ass up for me. If you stay quiet, I might just let you come tonight.”


End file.
